For Those Without
by SupportFriendMerlin
Summary: "Why? Why would you do something with that much uncertainty?" The World asked. "Simple." "Because someone out there is calling for my help." For those without help, he would always provide them. There was no need for reason nor reward. That was his lifestyle. He knew it wouldn't be changing anytime soon. Karna's journey in Halkegenia under a certain pink-haired girl was starting.
1. Prologue: The beginning

For Those Without

Foreword:

So I've finally grabbed my rather lazy buttocks and started doing something I've always had in mind; writing a fan fiction.

The idea that a specific character gets summoned into the world of Halkegenia is an extremely overused trope, but it's loved for a reason. It's simply exciting.

Not to mention 95% of these Fate and ZnT crossovers seem to bring up good ol' Shirou(both versions of him) and it's getting slightly old. Unlimited Blade Works is fine and all, but you sometimes want something new, you know? There is a LOT of heroic spirits in the Fate universe, and it'd be a shame to not give others a chance.

So from here I present you my first fiction, For Those Without.

Now, let us see how the great Hero of Charity will fare in Halkegenia!

* * *

The Tristan Academy of Magic was a celebrated educational institution. It is among the most esteemed in raising young nobles into outstanding magic users as well as leaders. To have magic is to be nobility, and vice versa. For those without magic will always need help from those who have magic, many mages learn how to properly wield their power for the sake of their people, which they will eventually lead as Tristan's esteemed nobility.

'So what does that say about me, I wonder.' Louise thought gloomily, sitting on her luxurious bed.

Louise, or Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière was not in the best of moods. She was yet again ridiculed by her arch nemesis Kirche Von Zerbst today.

They simply had met during their way to their lessons. She was ignoring that shameless cow on purpose, but she dropped this on her.

"Hey Louise, you got any plans for tomorrow's Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual? I heard if you fail you can't stay in this school anymore! Shouldn't you be packing up your things to prepare your glorious return to the Valliere estate? It's been an honor knowing you, Louise!" Kirche said, smirking.

The entire hall roared with laughter.

Damn her.

Yet, as it pains her to admit, she knew every spell she attempted ended in failure. For all her time here, all colleagues had already figured out their primary Element and some, like that infuriating Zerbst, had got themselves to a higher level, such as Lines or Triangles.

Yet here she was, not having cast a single spell. Others could float, transfigure, or shoot flames from their wands. When she tried the same, they simply exploded. Boom.

It's not like she didn't try hard. She always had the top marks on her classes, and she was proud of it. She memorized every incantation, every want movement, every concentration method, and even the great history of founder Brimir, in hopes that he would grant his blessings onto his faithful servant and let her cast something.

Everything still ended up in explosions. Boom.

Louise looked up towards the twin moons that blessed Halkegenia with their presence, and prayed.

"Oh Great Founder Brimir."

"Tomorrow is the day of the Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual."

"Apparently, if I don't summon a familiar tomorrow, I'll be regarded as hopeless and sent back home. You've always said that having magic means responsibility, and we should wield them to guide those without. Yet here I am, unable to cast anything. "

"Please, dear founder. I simply… want…"

What did she want? A powerful familiar? A dragon? A manticore?

What would that prove? That she's not a failure?

She thought about many things that night. Sleep would not come to the lone girl for many more hours, as she laid on her bed, thinking about the potential consequences.

* * *

Throughout the history of Gaia, the home planet of humanity, there have been many cases of extraordinary individuals who stood over the rest. Some wished to save humanity. Some wished to wipe them out. However, all of them without exception - approved of humanity. They embraced humanity's nature – regardless of their positive or negative aspects.

These individuals – and their extraordinary deeds – would naturally be passed down among others. Through tall tales, scribed history, or even ancient legends – their bodies may have rotted away long ago, but their wills still continue.

And such souls are called **heroic spirits**.

And such souls are too precious to be whisked away to the many variants of 'afterlife' which presides within the Phantasmal Lands beyond normal recognition. Through the humanity's collective wishes, or Alaya as it is sometimes called, they are stored within a specific existence displaced from time and space.

This place is known as **The Throne of Heroes** – where the human race's strongest and smartest are brought together to save humanity in times of crisis. It is the closest notion the world has had to Valhalla – heroes exceeding space and time gathering together in preparation to do the ultimate deed.

The premise sounds extremely thrilling, but the truth was not as glorious. The truth was, the Throne is simply a giant, storage space, where it stores the preserved souls of the mighty from both history and mythology. All souls transcend simple notions such as time or space, and are simply kept until they are needed by the Alaya to be used before being stored indefinitely again.

There are no clashes of swords between King Arthur and Saladin, no revolver duals between Billy the Kid and Francis Drake, and no philosophy discussions between Confucius and Aristotle.

There is simply silence. Each soul is displaced within its own world, made from the heroic spirit's memories and dreams.

This is natural, of course. The storage space does not wish for interactions between its data. Its purpose is to conserve them as precisely as it can, not mix them up.

However, that's not to say that these spirits are simply cryo-frozen. They think. They learn. Most importantly, they view their memories from their previous summoning. The heroic spirits, if they could tell someone, would say that these memories are a lot like a dream – they view themselves out in the real world, committing deeds they would have done, speaking like they would have spoken, but without actually doing such themselves. After all, it is extremely rare for a heroic spirit to be fully summoned into the world. Mostly their copies are housed in false 'plate' created by a powerful prana-based artifact.

And one specific servant was viewing his 'memories' inside his 'throne'

A knight in shining gold armor is fiercely fighting a knight wearing silver and black armor.

Both are relentless and brave. They care not for their lives, as they both shine brightly as the sun and the moon respectably.

A lone man garbed in shining golden armor, leans back casually against his golden spear and watches the battle unfold. He is essentially the man in the vision, and at the same time, not. For the heroic spirit Karna, the visions are simply the fluttering wings of a long-gone butterfly. Hazy and distorted, as if it were a dream.

However, the essence is there. He was called by someone who needed him. He fought against worthy rivals. He acted upon his fullest, as he always has done.

He was satisfied. To him, that was enough.

Was it?

He honestly did not know.

What would have happened had he won that war? Would he be granted another chance at life? Would he have taken it? How would he have lived it

Again, he had no answers to such questions.

Not like he'd ever get to answer them, as he lost that war.

However, if he had maybe, just one more chance at living a normal life…

* * *

The day was bleak.

Louise got the short end of the stick when picking orders, and now she gets to summon her familiar dead last.

This had several cons, in Louise's opinion.

First, she had memorized the incantation word-to-word last night, and she was afraid she'd forget it in the time she was kept waiting. She was just that nervous.

Second, seeing her colleagues summon one familiar after another without a single failure was making her even more nervous. What is she summoned something inconsequential, like an ant? That would show everyone she had near zero potential. Zero, like her hated nickname. Or worse, what if she couldn't summon a familiar at all? What would happen then?

This feeling of dread got worse once that Zerbst woman managed to summon a Fire Salamander of all things. Why does she get all the luck? Louise was sure she worked way harder than her. All she does is flaunt her…assets… to men all day. Why was she a failure while Kirche was a Triangle mage?

As Louise pondered on, she realized that it was her turn already.

A balding teacher in his forties, wearing glasses and a kind expression helped her to the summoning circle.

"Now, Ms. Valliere, are you ready to summon your familiar?" Asked Professor Colbert

There was no way she was. There were more than butterflies in her stomach. But alas, this wasn't a choice.

"I'm ready, Professor." Said Louise.

"Very well, you may now begin!" Said the teacher with enthusiasm. He honestly hoped she would summon a familiar successfully, and maybe even awaken her latent talent for magic, if she even had any. It was painful to see the girl being looked down upon constantly.

"Bye, Louise, so long! Hope you had a great time at the Academy!" hollered a voice from the crowd.

Snickers were heard everywhere in the courtyard.

"Shut up, Guiche! At least have more creativity than just blindly repeating the same thing Kirche said yesterday!" Louise hollered back. That bastard!

The crowd snickered regardless.

"Now now, students. Let's not disturb our fellow classmate. She is trying her best as well." Said Prof. Colbert. However, even Louise could tell he was having his doubts. It wasn't as if the professor was a bad individual – just that every spell Louise cast up till now was a large failure.

'Up until now, that is.' Louise thought, steeling herself.

She had pondered many thoughts last night, but she came across only one answer. Honestly, she still had no idea what she would do if she failed to summon a familiar. Or summoned something inconsequential. Whatever. However, she knew one thing. It was something she always wanted. It was –

 **A Chance.**

A chance to prove herself.

A chance to show, that she is nobility.

A chance to prove, that she isn't a complete failure.

Louise shouted with determination.

"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe!"

* * *

Inside the Throne, Karna was again, leaning on his spear when he noticed something interesting.

Amidst the endless plains created from his mind, he saw something he has never seen before.

A strange circle made of Prana, completely unknown to him.

No, it wasn't Prana. It was something else. Something more unique.

And it was beckoning him.

A voice sounded upon the silent plains. "A gateway to another world. How peculiar."

Karna looked back to find a figure shrouded in light.

"Who?" asked Karna.

"Greetings, hero of charity, I am the World." Said the being.

Karna thought so. This WAS the Throne of Heroes after all. The only administrator over this wide database was the World itself. The question he had was something else though.

"And what would be the world's reason for invading my soul?" asked Karna.

"I am here to explain. Surely someone such as you would be lost without an explanation for such a strange phenomenon." Said the being, as if it had all the time in the world."

Karna couldn't fathom what this circle was, but he knew it was an anomaly. Perhaps it was trying to correct it? Then why bother talking to him? The Counter Force was extremely well known for using its subtle means to get to its desired end.

"That, my friend, is a gateway to another world! A world of adventures, romance, and blah blah. You get the geist." It continued on.

"Hmm." replied Karna. He assumed it was going to now get rid of it. For what intelligent force would willingly throw away a weapon? And Karna knew he was a good weapon. One of the few things he was sure.

Even Karna knew if a soul is removed from the Throne of Heroes, it's actually removed instead of creating a container copy such as a Servant.

"That's it? And I tried so hard to get you fired up too. No questions, no anything?" The world said, pouting.

"No." replied Karna. The world still hasn't got rid of the circle.

The figure said, with what seems to be a vague smile. "What if I told you, that circle is a summoning circle? Somebody out there is calling for you, Karna."

"!" Karna knew the implications. To summon a full Heroic Spirit was a feat nearly unheard of. Perhaps, in a distant digital dream on the moon.

"Yes! That's the reaction I want. Someone, or something has managed to hack into the Alaya, and is now requesting your summon. Yes, a request! It's a choice! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! For god's sake! Whoever is hacking into me has me completely unable to resist, but instead of grabbing my heroic spirits like it should be able to, it's offering you a choice! How hilarious!"

The being almost doubled with laughter. However, Karna knew it was furious. Furious that its defenses were so easily broken. Uncertain what the perpetrator's motives were. A Counter Force is never uncertain. It simply does not happen, since it has direct access to the planet's Akashic Records which includes all possible branches of the future.

Unless of course, the crisis in question was not recorded in the Akashic Records. This planet's records, at least.

"So, you going? I doubt you'll be able to come back easily. Besides, being removed from the Throne of Heroes... you know what that means, don't you?"

Karna knows. It means his deeds will go forgotten. His mythology, his self, his records will all be wiped from the world bar those that have met him. His legacy will disappear.

"You have your own wishes here, don't you? Like your dear brother, Arjuna for example." continued the being.

Karna does not say anything. He knows it's trying to dissuade him. However…

Karna grabs his spear and starts to walk towards the circle.

"Wait! If you stay, I'll grant your wish. A fight to the full, without any hindrances against your great brother!"

It sounds desperate now. It reminded him of his old best friend, Duryodhana. He too, when things became dire did not waste any time to beg. He assumed that was intentional. After all, the Akashic Record houses everything. He wouldn't be surprised if the world could emulate a personality by downloading its data.

And what better way to persuade him than emulating the personality of his closest friend?

However, Karna did not flinch. He simply continued walking towards the circle.

"Why? Why would you go to something with so much uncertainty?" wailed the so-called-World.

"Simple." Said Karna.

"Someone out there is calling for my help."

With that, Karna touched the circle.

FLASH

Karna felt his soul slipping… and vanished without a trace.

Only a single figure was left, with its mouth(if it had one) open wide flabbergasted.

* * *

"My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call!"

"I wish from the very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"

"Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers! Heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar!"

…

The world felt silent. Nothing happened.

One.

Two.

Three.

Still nothing.

"Ha! Nothing! Expected from the Zero!" Shouted someone from the crowd.

No. It can't be.

Louise shouted "Professor! Please let me try again!"

Colbert was confused. Did she truly have no magical potential at all? He thought he felt some great power when she spoke the words. However, what was done(or couldn't be done, sadly) was done. He had to tell here there were no seconds. Maybe it will be more merciful for her to be within her manor than here, where she had no talent and only existed to be an object of ridicule –

CRACK

As on cue, the summoning circle started glowing a fiery red. Smoke was emitting from its edges, as if the magic circle couldn't hold in what it was trying to bring forth. Then, as if it couldn't keep itself together anymore, the circle started crackling as a giant explosion burst forth.

Immediately Colbert sprang into action. How did he not expect this?

"Take cover!" he shouted unto the students, who were already stumbling in oblivion.

Everyone was coughing due to the storm of dust the explosion caused.

"Even during the summoning? Really, Louise?" someone shouted.

"I guess she does live up to her name." another voice spoke up.

"Rest in peace, Louise." another.

To everyone's surprise, something was standing in the middle of the circle.

A man in slightly tattered clothes is standing in the middle of the circle. His silver hair almost transparently glows under the sunlight, but they seem slightly dusty due to the explosion Louise caused previously. His skin is pale and white, as if he hasn't seen the sunlight for while. It reminded Louise of her dear sister, Cattleya. However, unlike her sister, this man was full of vigor. There was something she couldn't place – watching this man, with his skinny disposition, silver hair and white skin – strangely felt like she was looking straight into the sun.

Couldn't be, right?

Louise, was absolutely stunned. No one has ever heard of a human familiar before.

The man slowly walks towards Louise. When he reaches her, he bends down a knee and looks into her eyes.

Such powerful green eyes.

She feels like she is being seen right through. It is NOT a pleasant experience – the feeling she was bare naked before the man even with all the clothes she was wearing.

The man speaks to her. The voice is serene and calm.

"I ask of you, are you my master?"

"Y-yes! I am your m-master!" stutters Louise. Damn.

She was perhaps more stunned than she should have been. No one could have expected a man to show up as a familiar! His garbing is downright strange - strange, gold-plated metal armor was attached to black clothing the likes of which she has never seen before. There is a blaring red jewel attached to his chest

Who is this, some trader from the desert?

There is a blaring red jewel attached to his chest. Is it some weird barbaric practice from the unknown lands?

She is awakened from her pondering by Colbert.

"Ms. Valliere, the familiar contract." He states rather calmly.

Ah, right. She was the one who summoned this man.

"Th-this shouldn't be! Professor-" Louise started protesting.

"Ms. Valliere, I must inform you that re-summoning is not allowed under any circumstances. It has been that way, for decades, and I plan on following suit." Colbert told her without any room to argue.

There really was no choice, huh?

"Pe-pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers! Grant your blessings upon this creature and bind him as my familiar!" Shouted Louise a little louder than she intended.

The man smiled and was now getting up.

Louise tries to push the man down, but he seems to be quite a bit stronger than she is. So she had no choice but to finish the job at this angle.

She grabbed the man's head, and attempted to bring it down. Surprisingly, he simply followed her movement.

She sealed the contract with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 1: The Son of the Sun

Chapter 1: The Son of the Sun

Foreword:

Damn you Abigail Williams. Rip 200+ Quartz. I hope everyone else out there got better luck and managed to roll the Lovecraftian forehead girl.

In the meantime I'll be satisfied with my Carmilla, I guess...(cries in salt)

Slightly shorter than I expected, but I wanted to cut it at a cliffhanger(?). I'll make sure to hit the 10k word count at least per chapter from next time. (I'm pretty sure I'll fall flat on my face and not keep this promise, but still. You gotta set high goals, right?)

The first chapter is out early since I've been working on it 3 days before I uploaded the prologue. I expect the next chapter will won't be out for at least 3 days. Who knows? if I get Ereshikigal on FGO I may become just hyped enough to write faster. Mixing working and writing is pretty hard.

Edit: Changed tidbits and such. Vasusena was from the storyboard, where I thought Karna would be hiding his true name, but he doesn't do that even in Apo so... ty for pointing that error. Brahman-Brahma as well. That was actually quite a grave mistake.

Enough chit-chat, let's move on. **I've posted my replies to the questions from the reviews in the bottom section.**

* * *

Karna opens his eyes to see a courtyard full of… students, what seems like. They are muttering in a stranger dialect of French, as he understood. Strangely, he had access to all the knowledge a grail would generally grant heroic spirits when they are summoned as a Servant. Really strange, considering that his existence here is something the WORLD would generally not allow.

Something he notes is that the air seem to be saturated with Mana, almost as much as they did back in the Age of the Gods. Mages would find themselves massively easier to control their element within such a powerful air.

The scenery is bright and beautiful. The sky is clear blue, sun is shining, and he could even hear the birds sing. Perhaps on days like these he could simply lay back and enjoy the flowers. However, going by the look on the rather petite pink-haired girl in front of him, it probably isn't the best way to act right now.

His master was waiting for him after all.

He bends one knee, and slowly descends to her eye level. He isn't particularly tall, but what seems to be his new master is minuscule. He looks into her eyes to find that she is shaken. Unsteady, nervous, and slightly expectant. It is fragile, yet something about it gives off a determined expression.

He asks her in her own language via the world-given knowledge; "I ask, are you my master?"

She seems slightly taken aback, but she manages to answer "Y-yes! I am your m-master!"

Glad to affirm, Karna stood up. He was about to speak some more, yet the girl seemed slightly taken aback.

He is taken aback as well when she grabs his neck and pulls him over. Unknowing but still seeing no harm, he complies.

That was when his lips met with hers.

The kiss surprises him as much as the pain does. A stinging pain courses through his entire body, making him draw back slightly from his master. Even for Karna, who has overcome many painful injuries during his lifetime, it's enough to make him shudder slightly. When the pain fades completely, he realizes that his Kavacha and Kundala did not prevent the damage at all. He didn't feel any residual damage, but it was worth pondering about. He noticed that in his left hand, a strange set of runes unknown to him was now etched.

He noted the middle-aged 'professor' was also staring at his newfound runes with interested eyes as much as he was, if not more.

At the end of the summoning ritual, everyone has been dismissed to prepare themselves for tomorrow's lessons. The atmosphere was full of cheer. Many students began to fly into the air, cradling their newfound familiars in their arms. He notes that the notion is rather fascinating. Back when he was alive, many mages could easily float. However, the Age of Gods has long ended in his world now, and mages in the current era would never cast their spells out in the open, lest they decrease the mystery and fantasy regarding their craft. Truly, this is a different world.

Karna half-expected his new master to do the same, but she doesn't seem to show any sign of casting a spell. Instead, she simply walked, holding her head slightly low.

Hm.

His new master seem intent on walking as fast as possible, going by her strides. Of course, to Karna it was not a problem, seeing as her strides were short thanks to her small stature. However, she didn't utter a single word at all, which Karna found slightly awkward.

But then, when did he not feel awkward around people?

Instead of focusing on the ever-increasing awkwardness(in Karna's opinion), he decided to take note of the surroundings. The place was very large and extravagant, with medieval Europe based architecture. Pillars of marble held up giant ceilings decorated with statues. Luxurious red carpets lay on the ground as far as the eye could see, and maids and butlers could be seen carrying various household tools everywhere.

Honestly, it was far too extravagant for Karna's liking. There is beauty in simplicity. With such material decorations, he had seen too many great men fall to their own greed, too engaged in luxuries to see what truly mattered.

His pondering came to an end when they reached a certain room, and his new master decided to enter. He hesitated for a second, and decided to enter as well. His master quickly brought a chair and seated herself. Perhaps they might finally have some talk after all.

The master finally spoke, in a rather strangely irritated voice. "Familiar! Introduce yourself! Are you a trader from the unknown lands? A mercenary? For what reason did you heed my summons?"

The rapidly fired questions caught him off-guard.

"Master. Are you telling me that you had no idea who you were summoning, and decided to summon a heroic spirit from the Throne of Heroes?"

Either his master was incredibly brave, or had no problems risking her life.

"Eh... h-heroic spirit? Throne of? What?" Louise stuttered in confusion while grabbing a strand of hair from her pink hair.

Karna had to admit, as endearing as her reactions were, she probably needed a catch-up. As did him.

"I am Karna, son of the blessed god of the sun Surya. I am a heroic spirit, stored within the Throne of Heroes to come to humanity's aid in times of need." Karna explained.

"I am Louise Francois le Blanc La Valliere! The greatest among nobility in Tristain! And watch your mouth! To declare yourself related to God was blasphemous enough, but to even hint that there are other gods besides the great Founder is outright heresy!" Louise shouted in exasperation.

"If you command, master." said Karna. People believed in different gods. He wasn't going to criticize her on it.

"First I thought I failed my familiar summoning ritual, then an explosion occurs and you step out of it, then you tell me you're some... son of god AND A hero that comes to people in need! Aren't you basically a normal human? Argh! I swear, why couldn't I get something more magnificent. Like a dragon, or a griffin!" Louise vented while pouting.

Karna was taken aback for the third time this day. It looked like she had no idea what he was talking about, and the vice versa also happened to be true. Maybe his explanation wasn't concise enough. He was always told that he lacked more than a few words after all. His communication skills were honestly horrible at best. However, this was getting nowhere.

"Master, I would like you to explain what you meant by your statement." Offered Karna.

"What's there to it! It's simple! We, the great nobility of Tristain, summon a familiar to help us throughout our life once in our lives! But others get magical beasts, dragons, salamanders, while I get a blasphemous commoner who's deluded enough to call himself related to divinity! You can't use magic, right?" She asked with an accusing tone.

"Yes, I cannot utilize any magic at all." Confirmed Karna. Maybe he should have said some more? He honestly has no idea what he should say, though. Maybe his master desired a Caster class? Sadly, he only had aptitude for Lancer, Rider, and Archer positions.

"I knew it! I summoned a commoner for my familiar!" his master sighed, as if defeated.

Commoner. A term Karna was used to hearing. It's something he grew up with, after all. Nobility always attempted to put down their lowers by subjugating them in a specific class. It was the nature of humans to feel better about themselves over others. It wasn't his master's fault.

"I had enough for the day, familiar. Now I desire sleep. Leave me be. You may sleep in the haystack by the corner. It should be enough for a commoner like you." Louise said full of exasperation.

"Very well, master. I hope you have a good night." Said Karna. Ah, haystacks! Brings back memories of working in the horse sheds alongside his chariot caretaker stepfather. He dully notes he didn't get any chance to explain his side of the story to her master, but that can come later.

* * *

Jean Colbert was currently hyped up to the maximum as he almost broke through the headmaster room's door.

"Headmaster! Headmaster! I believe-" stopped Colbert when he saw the spectacle taking place.

Miss Longueville, the headmaster's secretary, was currently in the middle of striking the old headmaster with her foot. Strangely, the headmaster, Old Osmond, looked like he was in bliss.

Colbert might have been slightly unaware, but even he could figure out what was going on.

"Apologies, headmaster. I'll visit some other time." Colbert stated in a monotone.

"Wait, Professor Colbert. It's not what you're obviously implying." said Miss Longueville.

"Ah, was it not? I definitely thought it was!" said Old Osmond, still looking more happy than most people should be.

"The old perverted geez-I mean the headmaster attempted to sexually harass me. I'm simply using countermeasures." said Miss Longueville with an uninterested tone.

"Miss Longueville, is it truly hard to allow this old man some small blessings in life?" the headmaster whined in mock hurt.

"Not when that small blessing is attempting to find out your secretary's underwear color." she countered.

"Ah, figures. Headmaster, honestly. There are more important things at hand here." said Colbert. He had great respect for Old Osmond, him being a hero of the old wars and all, but he really does need to learn his age.

"Hmm?" the headmaster drawled.

"Headmaster, I believe I've found something interesting." said Colbert, holding up a specific book.

The headmaster's expression changed. He might have been old, but his intellect hasn't dulled.

"Miss Longueville, would you grant us some alone time, please?" asked the old mage.

The book was titled 'Familiars of the Void' after all.

* * *

In the midst of the night, Karna silently watched his master's sleeping form on her bed. For someone with so much resentment, she sure looked serene asleep. He has seen many like her during his lifetime. Some people are granted better status and wealth from the moment they are born. Some are granted enough blessings to fill a hundred men's lifetimes in a year. It is the nature of things. He cannot change that. However, he notes that she said her family was among the nation's greatest nobles. It's human nature to never be satisfied, but her degree of resentment was rare among nobility. To look down upon, to dominate, to boast themselves further. Those were nobility nature, based on greed. Resentment was more of a commonfolk thing.

He hoped he could help her get over such emotions. Though, knowing himself, she would end up hating him as well.

He silently covered her small body with the very blanket she kicked in her sleep earlier, and left the room to scout.

Once outside, the night air felt cool to his skin. Karna felt something he didn't note before. He had a body. A material one. It wasn't a hastily created class container the grain generally grants its summons. It was an actual, living body. It was as if they managed to bring back his long-dead body back. It was a strange feeling. Third Magic perhaps? Possibly, a perfected Third Magic can materialize a working body for a servant. It might be a copy, but it was plausible. It was theoretical, of course since no mage had reached that epitome for quite some time.

Karna stood over the roof of the Academy and viewed the surroundings. Something he noted as interesting besides the over saturated Mana in the air was the twin moons gleaming in the night sky. Certainly a sight many in his world would have wanted to see. It was breathtakingly beautiful, after all.

He vaguely notes a flying figure far, far away. It would generally be impossible for normal humans to seek out such a figure in the darkness, but Karna was no normal human. For someone whose archery techniques remained as a legend for many generations, such a figure may have been standing under a microscope. Karna notes the possibility of an enemy. His master may be naive, but that doesn't mean she isn't facing dangers. In fact, it would be strange for someone who can hack into Alaya to not be facing any dangers.

Karna jumps into action. Better to be sure than be sorry.

Three leaps are all it takes for Karna to reach the flying dragon and its rider. Under the silent moonlight, Karna sheaths his golden spear as his armor and earring - Kavacha and Kundala - come into existence.

"KYUI!" Shrieks the startled dragon. Strange for a battle cry, Karna notes.

Karna levels the spear at the dragon. Its tip bursts into raging flames. He sees that the dragon looks absolutely petrified.

"State your business." Karna demands coldly.

The rider, a petite girl with short, blue hair simply gaze at Karna impassively, completely contrary to her familiar. However, Tabitha is surprised that someone could close such distance in less than a second. Her wand is up as if to guard herself.

"..."

"...nighttime stroll?" says Tabitha in a small voice.

"..."

"Apologies." States Karna. He identifies the girl as someone he saw at the springtime summoning ritual. Perhaps she too, was enjoying the night air. He admits he may have been on edge. This was a different world - and different worlds have different customs. A flying dragon in his time would be a threat. In here it might have been simply everyday life to go on nighttime strolls with a familiar dragon. He accepts. He does not criticize.

The girl is definitely not suspicious. She shows no killing intent after all.

The flames flicker from the divine spear, as the armor disappears.

Both sides simply stare at each other. Only the dragon's nervous 'kyui's resound the air.

"..."

Karna realizes they have no more words to say, and decides to leave.

"...wait." He hears a small voice behind his back.

The girl is pointing at herself.

"...Tabitha." She says, still in small voice.

Karna realizes that it was an introduction.

"..."

The girl is now pointing her wand at Karna, while tilting her head slightly sideways.

Karna realizes that she is waiting for him to introduce himself. Should he introduce himself though? If this was a regular holy grail war, then introducing himself would be something most masters would stay away from. However, his master had no idea who he was. And this seemed like an entirely different world. In this world, he would face his enemies without hiding his identity.

"Karna." He states.

"...Karna." Tabitha murmurs. Tabitha, as if she lost all interest, goes back to her book, which she was reading before Karna's intrusion.

"Again, I give you my apologies." Karna says, and decides it's as good as any time to go back to his master's side.

"...goodbye." murmurs Tabitha, not looking up from her book.

As Karna leaves her side, he ponders to himself.

'Awkwardness follows me everywhere. Can humankind truly communicate with language alone?'

* * *

Tabitha and Iruruku returned back to their rooms after their encounter. As soon as the lock sounded on the door, the rhyme dragon began to speak.

"Kyui! That man was so scary~" Iruruku, the Rhyme Dragon, cuddles against Tabitha as she shivers.

"...strong." Tabitha simply stated while petting Iruruku slowly. She did not take her eyes off her book though.

"I wasn't worried at all! Big sister is the strongest after all!" says Iruruku, looking a bit weird to an outside viewer since such a large dragon is cuddled up against a girl of Tabitha's stature.

'I wonder...' Tabitha thought. The aura she felt from Karna's form was unlike any she's seen before. She notes that if a fight did break out, she probably would have lost. Not only did the man locate her through such a distance in the night, he had enough physical strength to decrease the distance in 3 steps.

That Louise might not be a failure after all.

* * *

Karna woke up early in the morning. Parashurama, his ex-teacher, always taught him that early birds get the Brahmastra techniques after all.

"Unyaa..." A strange voice sounds from his master's bed.

Karna notes that his master is finally getting up. The morning alarm ran 30 minutes ago, however.

"Familiar... what time is it?" Asks Louise in a slumbering voice.

"I believe the morning bell rang around half an hour ago, master." Karna states.

"WHAT! Why didn't you wake me up!" Shouted Louise.

"Should I have? Understood. Then I shall wake you up at the right time from tomorrow." states Karna.

"Ugh! You're such an inconsiderate commoner. Help me get dressed already! The dresses are in the corner of the cabinet!"

Karna is taken aback. He seems to be doing that a lot nowadays. But is it the norm for people to show their skin so easily to the opposite gender like this?

"Are you fine with it, though?" Karna asks.

"What? Of course I'm fine with it! Servants are meant to help their masters dress after all!" Louise retorts.

"...very well. I will assist you on that matter." Karna states. He simply accepts. He does not judge.

...

It was almost the end of breakfast by the time Louise and Karna stepped out of their room's door.

"Ugh, you stupid familiar! I'm late! Hurry!" shouts Louise.

Karna was about to offer to carry her and take her to the main hall since he has memorized the location from yesterday, but he is interrupted before he can say anything.

"My my! Where are you two going in such a hurry?" A redhead is standing near a door, her body slightly in forward position showing a sizable portion of her impressive cleavage.

"Get out of the way, Zerbst! I won't have you bothering me today!" shouts Louise with indignation.

"Ah ah, who says I had any interest in you, Valliere? Don't flatter yourself too much. I'm more looking forward to meeting this gentleman by your side after all!" The girl happily states.

"Wha-" Louise stutturs, annoyed.

"Well hello there! Now that's one sleek look you're having! I'm Kirche Von Zerbst. Runic name of Ardent! My specialty is the burning passion that always stay on flames in my heart! What's your name, if I may inquire?"

"Karna." Karna simply states.

"Don't just go answering her!" Shouts Louise. "Also, keep your dirty hands off my familiar, Zerbst!"

"Clingy girls are not popular, Louise. I'm pretty sure Karna would want to have some more 'quality time' with me than wasting his time on a flatboard like you." She eyes Karna with seductive eyes. Karna notes that she's managed to unbutton one more of her already bulging bosom line's buttons, leaving almost nothing to the imagination.

"Wouldn't you, Mr. Karna?" Kirche asks coyly.

"Apologies, Kirche. I'm afraid my master is beckoning. We must be getting to the main hall quickly. I am sure, however that there are other men that can satisfy your time." said Karna.

...

...

Silence beckons the hall.

"Well, master? I believe you are late." Did he say something wrong? Karna wonders. All he did was to identify Kirche's intentions, and gave her the best advice from his point of view. Eh, he was used to awkward silences anyways.

To Karna's surprise, his master doubles over in laughter as Kirche goes flaming red.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He got you there, Kirche! I... I can't! Bwahahahahaha! Louise gasps for breath as Kirche gets redder and redder.

"My my... I certainly didn't expect that! That's not a gentlemanly thing to say, Karna. What's so bad about spending my passion with others?" Asks Kirche while pouting. The sight of her pout would melt most men to her wiles.

Karna was not most men.

"Nothing, I believe. If a woman decides to have sexual intercourse with multiple men, I believe it is her choice. It is not my place to interfere."

"Ahahahahaha! Cough! Gasp! Stop, stop familiar! You'll make me suffocate!" Louise is completely out of breath.

"Damn you, Louise! I'll get you back for this!" Shouts Kirche as she runs back to her room.

"Familiar, that wasn't so bad!" says Louise, still wheezing the last breaths of laughter from her lungs.

"I have no idea what you mean, but I believe we should be getting to the main hall soon." Says Karna. What did he say to incite such a large laughter? Duryodhana always told him that he was never had a talent for comedy, much to his chagrin. But he's been wrong plenty of times. Maybe he was a natural.

"Ah, right! Breakfast! Let's go familiar!" says Louise, now in much chipper condition.

* * *

The main hall of Tristain Academy was as spacious as it was flamboyant. Banners from famous nobility hung from the windows, and every chair had exquisite decorations. The smell of potato soup, grilled bacon, boiled eggs, and sausages hit Karna hard.

It was that moment when Karna realized it has been quite some time since he actually ate. He assumed that now with the material body, he actually needed sustenance to continue. Quite a large drawback in Karna's opinion.

However, it also meant that he can push his martial prowess to further heights. After all, a servant's body cannot change, but a fully materialized body can. That line of thought brought a small smile to his face.

The smile disappeared when he heard Louise's words.

"Your place is there, familiar!" Said Louise while pointing at the ground besides her.

He's had plenty of experience eating on the ground, growing up as a Shudra caste class. He did not consider his days with his stepparents any more disgraceful than the time he reigned as a king.

However, this was wrong. The reason the poor eat on the ground is because they have nowhere else to eat. They do not have carpets to feel the warmth of fur. They do not have tables to place the plates on. They do not have carved furnitures to sit on. The fact that there were more than enough seats on the table, yet she was offering him a place on the floor goes against everything Karna stood for.

"I believe I will search somewhere else, if that is all right with you, Master."

Better to be a beggar than a unwanted guest.

"Hmph. I can at least grant you that much. Don't you dare disobey me next time, though. I'm letting this one slip since you were so helpful against that Zerbst woman." Louise states, pouting.

Permission granted, Karna slowly heads towards the courtyard. It is quite large, and many familiars are playing on the gardens. Some have their masters with them, and some not. People mingle and socialize. Most of them have exquisite tea and snack trays in front of them, and they talk about their everyday life.

Peaceful.

He spotted a single maid trying to carry too many clothing at once.

After seeing her almost topple twice, he decided that he can't simply stand by anymore.

* * *

Siesta was having trouble.

It was fine to the point where she said she'd take care of the extra laundry caused by some weird noble playing with water magic, but she didn't think there would be this much at hand.

Besides, if one could use water magic, couldn't you just get rid of the water via magic? But then, magic is lost to a commoner like her, so it was rather pointless pondering these stuff.

'Though, the fact that they are pointless are what make daydreaming fun.' She thought.

'Who knows? Maybe even someone like me will meet one of those unrealistic princes that show up so much in the novels I enjoy so much.' She has recently gotten her hands on some novels from the capital, and boy were they her taste.

Daydreaming may be fun, but they generally don't help out with work process too much. Siesta realized this just a bit too late when she tripped over a rock and fell headfirst onto the ground with the laundry.

Or would have, since a man wearing black and gold clothing caught her before she fell.

"Are you all right?" her mysterious savior asks.

"Ah... ah." Siesta murmurs. 'What am I saying?' she thought.

Looking closely at the man, he definitely fits the 'prince' part. Standing before her is easily one of the best looking men she has seen in her life. His silver hair reflects the sun naturally, and his facial features look like they've been sculpted by a god. His body's a bit more skinny than she expected, but even she could see that the man had more than enough strength from the way he was holding her with a single arm while holding the entire laundry basket with the other.

"Thank... thank you, kind sir!" There was no way this man was a commoner.

"I believe the 'sir' part is unnecessary. I am no noble." At least in here, Karna thought. If magic meant nobility, he was no noble. He never liked the caste system anyways.

He's not a noble. Oh no. He's meeting all her standards!

"Ah... I'm Siesta, Mr...?" Siesta asked.

"Karna." Karna spoke.

"You do not mind me helping, do you?" That amount of laundry should never go to someone so small.

"I couldn't! That would be too much trouble for you!" Siesta spoke out. 'Again, what am I doing?' she thought.

Karna does not say anything else, but simply grabs the laundry box and asks.

"Where to?"

* * *

Siesta was honestly surprised at this man's expertise in household chores. He's definitely better than her when it comes to laundry. For someone who looks like he'd be a crown prince of a foreign magical kingdom, he sure washes clothes very well.

She was simply glad they had more chances at conversation.

"So, you're Miss Valliere's familiar?"

"Yes. I have been summoned by her."

"Why aren't you with her, though?"

"Master is currently eating breakfast. I decided to look around."

"So you've finished eating? How was the food in our academy? It's all made by us commoners in the kitchen, you know!"

Siesta has more than a bit of pride in the academy's cooking.

"Actually, I haven't eaten."

"What? How come? There was more than enough food at the main hall."

"..."

He doesn't say anything. Perhaps his mistress is abusing him by not giving him any food...? That's horrible! That's just like in 'The Forbidden room of the Demon Duchess'.

"Well then, would you like something to eat?" Siesta asks. The chef would never turn down any commoner going hungry in this castle. Not while his kitchen stands!

"I cannot bother you with such trivialities." replies Karna.

How can a man attempt to help others so much but care so little for himself?

"Don't call it a triviality! Eating healthy food is important regardless of whether you're a noble or a commoner! Besides, you've helped me so much, Mr. Karna. I would have been doing this work all day if you haven't showed up! At least let me repay the gratitude!" She was honestly having more gusto than she realized she had, but as long as this man got to eat, it would be fine.

* * *

While walking on the corridors back to the courtyard, Karna was enveloped in thought.

'When was the last time I was repayed for what I did to others?' Karna wondered.

The maid, Siesta took him to the back of the main hall, and he was served some rather delicious food from the chef, a rather bulky man who took a liking to him instantly. Though most of his reasoning for his newfound trust is because of Seista over exemplifying his deeds. In a way he reminded him of Duryodhana, in that he easily places trusts on people he took a liking to.

Hopefully he doesn't have the same war craze his longtime friend had.

The idea that the friendly chef Marteau would raise his army to strike down the Pandava gave him a small inner smile. Arjuna would not have seen that coming.

Hey, maybe he can work out this humor thing.

About time he find out his master's whereabouts.

Karna was walking side-to-side with Siesta. Siesta was happily chatting about her work, while he was listening. Listening to someone else was honestly, boring. It wasn't as if he disliked it. He just couldn't connect to them, the same way everyone else could. If a situation does not change regardless, what is the point of talking?

However, Siesta had this happy aura around her that made him feel bright as well simply by watching her go on.

Perhaps, if every person was simply satisfied with his or her life like her, maybe the world wouldn't be such a bad place.

His thoughts and Siesta's words are broken by a rather boisterous voice echoing in the halls.

"Wow, Lord Guiche, you're such a knight!" A girl was talking to a boy Karna vaguely recognized.

"Of course, my dear Katie. I would even scale the heavens for you!" The boy, 'Lord Guiche' replied in a grandiose manner.

Karna was not interested in their conversation. It does not concern him in the slightest, after all.

He is more concerned about the bottle of... some kind of potion that just fell from 'Lord Guiche''s pocket.

No little deed is inconsequential.

"I believe you've dropped this." states Karna as he hands the vial back to its original owner.

"W-what? I don't believe that's mine." Guiche retorts slightly nervous.

Guiche made a gesture with his hand which to normal people meant 'Don't stick your noses where it doesn't belong.'

Of course, Karna didn't comprehend the gesture.

"Are you sure? It did fall from your pocket." Karna impassively continues.

"No you stupid commoner, it didn't fall from my pocket. Now begone!" Guiche shouts in exasperation.

"Hey Guiche! Isn't that Montmorency's perfume?" shouted a voice among the crowd.

"The only person who uses that concoction is herself, If I remember." shouted another.

"Lo..Lord Guiche..." Murmured Katie with what seems to be disappointment.

"Wait, Katie! The only one I have loved was you!" shouts Guiche, in a futile attempt to clean up his mess.

Karna dully notes a blonde girl with freckles walking towards Guiche.

"So that'd make me the mistress, eh?" Said Montmorency.

Guiche felt more than shivers run up his spine.

At this point, Guiche is out of things to say. Both girls decide that this floozy of a male isn't worth their time, and give him a giant slap on both cheeks.

The crowd is laughing. A spectacle like this can't be seen every day after all!

One person isn't laughing, however.

The son of the sun slowly speaks to Guiche.

"I believe I've caused some discomfort. However, if you truly wished to take both ladies into your domain, then you should have come out straight with them. Lies are the very cracks that prevent harmony from happening. Disharmony between wives is the cause of downfall for many great men." This boy will definitely need the words.

The crowd laughs even more, to Karna's confusion.

"Yeah, Guiche! If you plan on two-timing, then at least be honest about it!" jeered a voice.

"The commoner's speaking the truth, Guiche! Try that the next time you two-time! Ahahaha!" mocked another.

Guiche at this point is burning with rage and embarrassment.

When rage builds too high in a body, it tends to explode. Which is exactly what Guiche did in this situation.

"You... you insolent commoner! I'll have you paying for breaking the dreams of two fine ladies!" Guiche shouts, not having any idea what he's saying.

"I see. You're trying to escape reality via attempting to force others to shoulder your blame." Karna, impassive as ever, voices his advice.

"Uh, Mr. Karna, you shouldn't bother a noble like this-" A worried Siesta chips in.

"I've had ENOUGH!" Shouts Guiche at the top of his lungs.

"Insolent commoner, you'll pay for your crimes! I challenge you to a duel!"

That instant, the atmosphere in the corridor changes completely.

The air itself seemed to get colder. Karna's expression hasn't changed, but his mood did.

Karna's slow and steady voice quietly rings through the corridor.

"A duel is holy. It is a ritual of putting ourselves before the gods, using only our sharpened skills to attain victory. In a duel, your status does not matter. Your wealth does not matter. It is simply a pure clash of honed skill to skill. Tell me, Lord Guiche, are you sure you are doing what you should be doing?"

It was a sound warning. Karna did not want to turn away a duel. For it would be wrong of him to refuse a straightforward, honorable clash. Yet, to him it is obvious this boy did not know what he is doing.

To Guiche's enraged state though, the sound warning fell on deaf ears. Instead, he simply stood, looking even more triumphant.

"Ha! Big words for a commoner fool! I'll have you know the true terror of going against a noble! I will await you in the Vestri Court, in 10 minutes! Come... if you dare!" The flamboyant youth makes a rather dramatic pose with his rose, then storms off.

The crowd is going wild. That's more than they thought they'd see in a day! Who'd have thought that Guiche would challenge someone to a duel! Of course, it's always satisfying to watch a commoner who doesn't know his place put back to where he belongs. Guiche may be a line mage, but not even 30 non-mages can match him in battle after all.

What could a single commoner do?

* * *

"WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE?" shouted Louise, not unlike what Guiche was doing earlier.

"He challenged me to a duel. It would be rude of me to not accept." Karna stated as if it was the most normal action to take in such a situation.

"You fool! You're going to get killed! Commoners cannot win against nobility! I don't know where you may come from, but whatever you've been doing there won't help you here!" Louise voices her exasperation, hoping to change Karna's decision.

"She's right, Mr. Karna! You may be strong, but there's simply no way you'll win against a mage!" Siesta joins in with a worried face.

Karna however, is impassive.

"To run away from a fair duel is something I would not do. It would mean disrespect to one's self as well as the challenger."

"This isn't the time to ponder about honor! Simply do as I say!" shouts Louise.

Karna looks at her. Then realization floods. 'She's worried for me.' He notes.

"Master, are you perhaps worried for my well-being?" Karna asks. It's just not him to leave something in just his mind.

"W-What are you saying! Of course I am! You're my familiar! It's my duty to look after your well being!"

Karna smiles. Like he thought, his master wasn't a terrible person. This confirms it.

"Master, do not worry. Have more faith in your familiar."

Louise sees his smile. 'That's the first time he made a smile. It's honestly a lot better than his normal blank expression.' She thought.

"You seem to have plenty of confidence in yourself, familiar."

"I do. After all, going against nobility is actually something I excel at." After all, that's what he's been doing most of his life.

"That kind of thinking will get you killed, familiar. But... just go! If you're so confident, then do it! Don't come crying to me afterwards!" said Louise.

"Mr. Karna... you really shouldn't. I've heard of the few commoner uprisings in other lands. The results weren't pretty!" worries Siesta.

Karna simply starts walking to the Vestri Court. He's memorized its whereabouts from yesterday's night scouting after all.

He hears a voice calling out to him.

"Familiar, if you're so confident... at least beat his flamboyant arse!"

Karna doesn't need to turn his head to know his master is smiling.

* * *

Atop the tower at the headmaster's room, two professors of the academy were talking. Both spoke in slightly hushed voices, as if to show how important the possibilities were.

"Colbert, I've known you for some time, but this theory seems even more ridiculous than others." And that was saying a lot.

"Headmaster, I've seen it myself. These are the exact runes inscribed on the familiar." said the fire mage, holding up the book's Runes section to show as reference.

"Besides, when was the last time a human has been summoned as a familiar?" asked Colbert.

Old Osmond had to admit. There were no known cases of a human summoning in the recorded history of Halkegenia. He still had doubts, however.

"He is definitely special, despite not looking much. Being a human familiar is unique after all. But that's not proving that he is the legendary familiar. After all, Miss Valliere is... a special case as well." countered the aged headmaster.

"But sir, the runes. They match perfectly!" said Colbert, reinstating his statement from earlier.

"Hmm... for now, make sure to keep an eye on him. The book is old, and old books tend to have more errors than most. However, I'm not dismissing your theory completely. I believe the primary job we should be doing as mages should be observing him for more concrete evidence." spoke Old Osmond. If Colbert was right, this could mean a lot of things.

"For now, would you keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble? And Miss Valliere too." What a troublesome duo.

Colbert looked overjoyed. He basically just gained the permission to further research the strange familiar after all!

"Of course, headmaster. You can count me on it!" said Colbert happily.

* * *

The news of the duel between a commoner and a nobility spread quickly, it seems.

After all, when the son of the sun entered the Vestri Court, he found out that it was now filled with almost half of the school.

In the middle of the manmade ring, Guiche was standing tall and proud.

"So you came! I at least applaud you for your bravery! I, as a merciful noble, will grant you one last chance to tuck your tail and run!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"In a duel, no words are needed. Seeing as you are the challenger, I will grant you the first move. Come!" Karna shouted.

"Don't get cocky, commoner! How insolent can you get! Now, fall like a rose's petals before the storm! Come, my Valkyries!" Guiche proclaimed his stance as he waved his wand in a dramatic pose.

When he did, a rose petal from his rose-shaped wand fell to the ground. As on que, the ground morphed around the petal, and became a tall, bronze structure with a rapier and a flamboyant shield.

'A golem.' Karna notes. He's seen himself fight some in a distant memory, but it was hazy at best.

"In case you haven't noticed, my runic name is Bronze. Guiche the Bronze! Valkyrie! Teach this insolent fool a lesson!" Guiche declared his attack with yet another seemingly pointless gesture.

"Very well. Then I as well, shall declare my name. It is only right to do so after you've declared yours." Karna said.

Flames started erupting from his body. They were small flickers at first, but they quickly grew in intensity until they enveloped Karna completely.

The onlookers were shocked. Wasn't this man a commoner?

When the flames disappeared from the man's body, he was wearing different garbs. Not only did he have a full golden armor with a crimson feather cloak which flowed from his shoulders, he was now holding a large longspear that most men would struggle to hold with two hands in one. Two golden discs seemingly floated by his shoulders, and a shining golden earring was now on his one ear.

The armor, earring, and the spear glowed golden under the sunlight, and the onlookers felt that they were staring straight into a summer sun.

He declared.

"I am Karna! Proud son of the sun god Surya! May he give his blessings to this battlefield!"

* * *

Guiche is currently having a mental breakdown.

It all happened in an instant.

He attempted to process all the information he gained in the last 10 seconds.

First, the man he thought was a commoner could seemingly cast at least square-level magic going by how he instantly transmuted his golden armor. Heck, he may even be above, seeing as how he was wrapped up in flames while transmuting gold.

Second, he called himself a son of some foreign heretic god. This was blasphemy! Surely Brimir would grant him the power to defeat him!

Third, it turns out the great founder was perhaps too busy in heaven, seeing as how his first Valkyrie was ripped to shreds with a single swing of the man's longspear. Of course, he didn't panic then. He immediately brought upon 7 more, his limit.  
After another split second, that was when he panicked. All 7 of his Valkyries were destroyed literally in the blink of an eye. It was as he stated. He simply blinked once, and all that remained of his 7 proud Valkyries were rubble and dust on the court grounds.

That's where his brain failed to process the information. He set them up in a formation of a wide-attacking circle, and to destroy them all within less than a second means that monster must have swung his spear at least 7 times within that time frame.

That wasn't even remotely human.

He just full-out challenged a demon in a single battle.

He realized his newfound enlightenment was perhaps a little late, seeing as how he's currently on the ground, with a flaming golden spear less than a hair's width from his rather soft throat.

He hears a silent, almost serene voice as the flaming reaper looks from above, his spear aimed at his throat.

"To die in a battle is honor. You've fought bravely befitting of a nobility. Now rest. May the great god Brahma safely guide your way onto your next life."

He could feel the heat. It hurt. It hurt more than anything he's felt in his entire life. His throat was burning.

It hurt.

It hurt. It hurts.

It hurts. It hurts. It hurts.

ITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSIMGOINGTODIEPLEASEIDONTWANNADIENONONONONONONONONO

He hears a unintelligible voice shouting before he faced complete darkness.

* * *

 **Replies to questions and such.**

Also great thanks to **superpierce** for letting me know that it's Alaya, not Araya. Got mixed up with the big bad from Kara no Kyoukai. Hey, in my defense the show itself makes it confusing, even comparing their names at end. But considering KnK makes everything confusing, I guess it's not much of an excuse.

Thanks for the review, **Dxhologram**. It's good to know that fellow Karna fans are out there. Of course I've watched the scene. I'm so glad they went full TTGL and blew 90% of their budget on that scene. The Vasavi Shakti incarnation will be remembered throughout the fandom just as Enuma Elish's CCC incarnation is.

 **Aburg76** , That's what I actually like about Karna - He's the kindest soul there is, but he's one of the hardest beings when it comes to his actions. He does what needs to be done at the right times without hesitation. I would never leave that out.

To answer that question, **Amatsumi** , the answer is both yes and no. I had this fic planned out for a long time, but moving my lazy butt and actually writing it was a different matter altogether. Yet, I have to agree that the latest episode of Apo actually made me move my ass. I was a large fan of Karna for quite some time though, if my Lv.100 10/10/10 Karna in my FGO account is any indication. I have his lore down to the roots - both Nasuverse's and reality's. I've actually read the entire Mahabharata just for this fiction(as fun as that was, it took ages).

 **The Rupture** \- I agree on the fact that he's definitely more powerful than most beings in ZnT universe. However, while battle scenes are important and fun to write/read, I believe what really makes a good fiction is the interactions between characters.

In a way, Karna is a completed hero - even Nasu states that as an intelligent being, he's reached perfection. However, the characters he's going to interact with are nowhere near perfect. They are growing gems, who have yet to reach character depth at this point of the story.

This is a stark contrast to the original ZnT, since Saito, the main lead, was also a growing-type character, and he grew while others kept up with his growth.

And who knows? They might end up having different character growths than you remember them having in their originals. After all, Karna speaks the reality just as he sees them, without any fabrications. He does not hesitate to disclose the most hidden evils within saints. Nor does he hesitate to show the most vile their good heart, which they tried to run from all their lives.

To **Gabriel790** , **Mrcrazyman94** , **The Indominator** , and **etherial-23** , I thank you all for supporting this fic. Your single lines of encouragement are what makes me continue. Hope you'll all stay with me on the Karna train!


	3. Chapter 2: Status? Skills? What?

**Chapter 2: Status? skills? What?**

Foreword:

More author rants. Feel free to skip and read the chapter below.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate. Nor ZnT. I don't see the point in doing disclaimers since I'm on a **god damned** **fanfiction site** anyways and that by itself should be enough to show that I'm just a fan... but I'm ranting at this point.

That's a lot of reviews for such a short first chapter. I thank everyone who gave me support and criticism. Remember, I'm always open to criticism, so if you have something you feel that's off(grammar, characterization, settings, etc), please don't feel bad about leaving a review about it.

One favor I might ask though, is to give me some specification on the criticism. That way, I'll be able to soak it up and write better stuff. I read every review you guys give me without exception, so do know that just by giving me valid criticism, you're supporting the entire fic and I'll be thanking you for it.

Things I'd like to know **ASAP** if I got them wrong:

1\. **Off-canon stuff**. I'm a huge canonfag, and while I'm fine with something reasonable covering a concept because the official materials didn't disclose it, I absolutely abhor something that goes **AGAINST** the official materials.

Eg.1) Emiya Shirou can trace Zanpakutous, since their concept is a 'sword' and their structure would be seen right through.

\- There is no official material on whether Emiya can trace Zanpakutous or not, since they are from Bleach and they never really had an official collaboration, so this amount of reasoning to fit a crossover story would be fine.

Eg.2) Emiya Shirou, using his willpower to do the impossible and break the unbreakable, traced Enuma Elish and decimated the enemy!

\- It's officially stated that since Enuma Elish is forged by Gods of the ancient times and isn't a sword(since it predates the notion of a sword), Shirou cannot recognize its structure and hence, cannot trace it. This would be off-canon and therefore in my eyes, wrong.

2\. **Grammar mistakes**. While I have plenty of experience with English, it's still my second language. There are bound to be mistakes especially in longer chapters, so please inform me of them.

3\. **Out of character scenes**. As a person that worships the official materials in Nasuverse a little more than most people generally should, I'd hate it if Karna does something completely off-character.

For those of you readers that were wondering 'Why is everyone viewing Karna as a commoner?' You have very perceptive eyes. I'm glad you noticed it, since I kinda wished my readers would. I promise all shall be explained this chapter!

A little bit more chit-chat than the last time. Again, the replies to reviews are at the bottom. Let's get to it.

* * *

On the Vestri Court, almost a hundred people were gathered together.

There were no jeering voices.

There were no shouts of excitement, nor words of encouragement.

There was nothing but silence.

All that remained upon the artificial colosseum surrounded by onlookers was a single man glowing as bright as the morning sun, and a silent Guiche, laying on the ground with a massive burn on his chest.

To transmute such intricate armor in an instant was no easy feat. Some recognized his armor from the time he was summoned. However, unlike his summoning when it was covered with dust, the golden armor now shone brightly under the sunlight. No, it radiated light as if to further support his claim as a 'sun of the sun god'.

And his claim. Son of the sun god... Sulia? But there is only one god. He is of everything, not a specific element.

Only heretics attributed their false gods with elements.

Louise summoned a demon born from heresy.

And looking at it, his combat capabilities far exceeded that of anything they've seen.

Just as the realization of the demon's capacities struck them at the same time, the realization that they were crowded in a large area perfect for the demon to slaughter them easily followed quickly.

A resounding feeling of dread surged within everyone currently present.

There was only silence.

* * *

Karna was satisfied.

He had achieved everything he needed to with this duel.

First, he had raised his father's glorious name when he asked him to watch over the duel and achieved victory.

Second, has managed to teach Guiche an important lesson.

Third... well, he fulfilled his master's orders to 'beat him up'.

True, the burn he inflicted upon Guiche's chest was quite harsh. His opponent won't be able to function normally for at least a month. While Karna made sure to allow complete recovery via natural means, Guiche will live with his scar for the rest of his life. There was no way he could teach what he intended to teach to someone like him without going slightly overboard.

The fear of death. Absolute terror before an opponent of far higher capacity than oneself. The feeling of helplessness that settles in your body before a mighty wall. Being confident is not a bad notion, but overconfidence is but a brick wall preventing growth. The experience will hopefully teach him humility. To realize one's faults and weaknesses is the first step towards breaking the brick wall after all.

It is an important lesson he learnt from Parashurama when his teacher went blind with rage after learning his status as a Kshatriya. An incarnation of Vishnu is not something you should trick, as he quickly found out afterwards. Hopefully his now-on-the-ground opponent Guiche can learn the same lessons he learnt.

To him, an opponent is an opponent. But... he is young. And sheltered. If his master orders him explicitly, he would follow orders when it comes to slaughtering children, but the order he received was 'beat him up.'

After all, the Dharma-yuddha also states that it is unjust to injure an unconscious warrior.

There was no point in snuffing a young potential when there are ways to solve the conflict without death. The way he refused to panic under absolute strength was worth watching.

His thoughts are interrupted when he sees a girl he remembers seeing in the corridors.

Blonde curls, slight freckles... her name was Montmorency, if he remembers correctly.

"G-guiche! Get up! Please! Don't die!" shouted Montmorency with despair in her voice.

She glared up at Karna. He sees fear. However, he also sees determination.

"I a-am Mon-montmorency of the great noble ho-house Montmorency! A-as a p-proud noble of Halkegenia, I-I will stop you!" She managed to stutter a sentence.

A young girl with a brave heart, eh? Karna can't help but feel a small smile curling at his lips.

Karna disarmed his Kavacha & Kundala, along with his spear.

"Do not worry, brave child. Our duel has been finished with honor. It would be very unjust of me to attack a proud warrior while unconscious and unarmed." Karna stated.

"You-you demon! You've murdered him!" shouted a rather plump boy in the crowd in anguish.

The crowd seem to be talking in murmured voices after seeing him disarm his weapon.

"Brave child, please take him to an infirmary. He will need medical support I believe." said Karna.

"He's... he's alive!" spoke Montmorency, tearing up.

"Of course he's alive, you dimwit! My familiar isn't a murderer, nor a demon!" said a rather annoyed voice of Louise.

"But h-he claimed he was an offspring of Sulain or something We all heard it!" shouted the same plump looking boy.

"I believe I can explain that, Mr. Grandpre." Said a calm voice owned by Professor Colbert.

"I think he is referring to the great fire elemental spirit that resides in the Fire Mountains - Ifrit. He has been called Surya in ancient texts I, as a fire mage study. He is no demon, he's a son of one of the four great elemental spirits!" explained the fire mage.

"No, that's not-" Karna started to object. His father was not some fire elemental.

"SHHHH!" His master makes a sound from her lips with what appears to be a face angry enough to make Ravana, the Root of Evil and the God-King of Asuras, look like an adorable puppy in comparison.

Even he could understand what she was implying.

Voices started breaking out at once.

"So he was a flame elemental?"

"No wonder Guiche lost. That idiot needs to stop acting out."

"That's one heck of a familiar though. Are you sure you even deserve him, Louise? I mean after all, you..."

"Enough is enough, students. Time to disperse! Unless all of you wish to face a demerit on your next scores for letting an unauthorized duel take place! And Mr. Grandpre, Ms. Montmorency, would you help me get Mr. Gramont to the infirmary?" Colbert stated with a flickering degree of authority.

"M-me? If you're fine with me, of course!" Said Malicorne.

"Please, he needs help quick!" spoke Montmorency.

"Do not worry, for he will not be dying anytime soon." assured Karna.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who hurt him so much!" shouted Montmorency in tears.

"Mr... Karna, was it? I believe we will need to be speaking with each other when time allows." said Colbert as he helps the other two students Levitate Guiche's unconscious body.

"Apologies for the trouble caused." replied Karna.

"This might provide some complications you need to understand. Guiche is from a rather popular and influential military family after all." spoke Colbert.

"For now though, you might want to deal with your master, Mr. Karna." Colbert gives him a last advice before slowly walking towards the infirmary.

'He knows the injury is shallower than it looks. Interesting.' deduced Karna.

When Karna decided to heed his advice and looked at his small master, he realizes maybe comparing her fury to Ravana's was perhaps a bit unfitting. For surely even Kalki, the Herald of the Ending Days, would falter a step before her current expression.

"Familiar! To my room! Now!" shouted Louise while stomping off.

"Understood." Karna followed.

* * *

During the battle, Louise was flabbergasted.

'What the heck was that?' Louise thought to herself.

She had just witnessed power beyond her recognition.

When her familiar burst into flames as he declared his name proudly, she thought something was wrong.

When he declared his name and claimed himself as a son of the sun god in the middle of a courtyard choke full of other nobility, she did a double-take.

She should have given him some precautions. This was all her fault.

However, the emotions were overridden when her familiar grabbed his spear, and a strange feeling started spreading on her head.

'!?'

Her head started to hurt. Images and words flash in her vision rapidly, as if some unknown dam of knowledge was bursting.

What's going on?

Pictures of her familiar and strange words she can't make left or right fill her eyes as she struggles to keep herself conscious among the chaos.

She realized she was not that good at keeping herself conscious and her legs tripped on the ground.

'How did I just trip on flat land?' she wondered.

She feels heavy hands catching her, preventing her body from giving the solid earth a wide hug.

"Are you all right, Ms. Valliere?" She recognized the voice of Professor Colbert, as he helped hoist her body up to a standing position.

"Professor! My fa-familiar! H-he's spouting nonsense. He's not a heretic, I swear!" Louise blurted out, random words jumbling together in haste.

'No matter how strong he may be, he can't possibly go against the founder's church!' Heresy trials were extremely harsh and brutal. Even she knows that. However, she somehow feels that may not be so true, for reasons unknown.

"I know, I know Ms. Valliere. He's the son of Ifrit, the legendary flame elemental atop the Fire Mountains. Don't worry, I'll take care of the misunderstanding." Stated the professor calmly.

"He is?!" Louise was filled with joy. A fire elemental is something you see in ancient mythology, back in the great founder's time if the plays based on his journey is anything to go by.

Wait.

There were no evidence of a flame spirit, let alone the legendary elemental Ifrit atop the Fire Mountains. She's studied every relevant text to help her use magic, and along the search she found out that the idea that Ifrit resided atop the mountains was a baseless rumor. However, it doesn't seem unlikely that the legendary elemental would be residing in the fiercest climate on Halkegenia, so it spread quickly among the population nobility and commoners alike.

"But, Professor!" Louise was about to start.

Professor Colbert simply gave her a wry smile and a wink.

When she refocused her attention to the battle, she found out to her horror that her familiar was attempting to turn Guiche into roast pork.

Oh no.

* * *

Currently, at Louise's room, Karna's little master was fiercely interrogating her familiar.

"Familiar! Explain!" Louise shouted in indignation.

Her above-average intellect told her that she really shouldn't be shouting and demanding against a being that may or may not be a proud flame elemental who can use square-class transmutation magic alongside a highly controlled flame magic, but with so much happening in such a short while, her emotions were in a jumble.

"Explain... what, if I may inquire?" Karna replied back calmly.

"Everything! You almost murdered Guiche! He may be a flop, but he's still a noble and a classmate! It might have had serious implications! Also, You lied to me! You told me you couldn't use magic at all!" shouted Louise.

Even her familiar can use magic. Honestly, she felt betrayed. Is this a trial given by the founder?

"Have no worries, master. He shall be all right." Karna honestly felt weird that his master would be so angry about the ordeal. He has finished his task to the best of his capabilities. It also went a lot better than most. He couldn't understand. Unless...?

"If you meant by 'beat him up' as in ending his life, or that it was dishonorable for him to have survived after his loss, then please allow me to finish the job." Karna asked as his golden spear materialized by his side.

"No! Don't!" Her familiar wasn't serious, was he?

'To continue, I have not told you a single lie, master. I am unable to utilize any magic at all.' Her familiar was ever-so-calm.

Her heart hurt at his words. Even her familiar was plain mocking her now.

"You... you'd lie to my face? Even after that... that demonstration?!" Tears started coming onto her eyes. Why at times like this?

Louise turned her head, in a rather futile attempt to hide her tears.

"Get out! Get out from my room!" shouted Louise.

"As you wish." Her familiar spoke, with that irritating calmness over his pointlessly handsome face.

* * *

Kicked out from his master's room, Karna was pondering just what he did to make his master so angry.

It never felt good to see someone wearing a look of betrayal and despair.

He had seen many emotions from the Masters' faces during the instances where he was summoned, but it was never despair.

Mostly it was greed. Or feelings of accomplishment.

He was never good at communication, he knows... but from the dreams of the few times he has been summoned, it was never this bad.

That might have been because he simply followed orders without faults.

He does remember something else than following orders however. A fragment of a forgotten dream, perhaps.

"Launcher, Launcher! I finally found what your problem is! It's not that you don't talk, it's that you always talk one word less!" A voice from a dream.

"Hm. I see."

"See? If that's all the reaction you have, you'll never make friends! People are going to misunderstand you, Launcher!"

"I see. Friendship is wonderful. I assume you have a lot of friends, then?"

"Ugh! Another heavy attack from Launcher-san to ******-san! I have a lot on the internet! I'm not lonely at all!"

Maybe she was right.

He is shaken from his distant daydream by the redhead he met this morning. Her name was Kirche.

"Hello, darling!" spoke Kirche.

'Darling', eh?

Alongside Kirche, He also noticed the small, blue haired girl he remembered as Tabitha.

"So you're a flame elemental? That's absolutely amazing! The fact that you could house such passionate flames underneath your cold exterior has re-ignited my passion!"

Karna assumed her passion wasn't exactly hard to ignite.

"Mr. Karna, I would love it if you would 'teach' me how brightly two flames can burn together~" Kirche stated while approaching him.

Karna wasn't a master of words, but from her body's reactions and her voice, he was pretty sure the lesson she was looking from him weren't Brahmastra meditation techniques.

"Very well." Said Karna.

"Aww, that's too bad. Don't worry, darling! But I won't give - What?" Kirche muttered in mid-sentence.

If someone desired something from him, he would do his best to deliver. Even if it was his body.

"Ahh, that's so straightforward, darling! You've made my heart skip a beat! Now, let us enter our den of love and enjoy all the worldly pleasures!" shouted Kirche as she attempted to drag Karna to her room.

Trip.

The fiery redhead fell flat on her face. Karna noticed the small blue girl silently retrieving her foot, without looking up from her book.

"Tabitha, my love! What are you doing! How could you ruin our glorious moment together!" said Kirche.

The silent girl looked up from her book, and shook her head sideways, before going back to the book.

"Aww! Tabitha! You're jealous, aren't you! That's absolutely adorable! Did you want him for yourself? So finally the sparks from my flame has broken through your cold exterior and ignited your capability to love!" Kirche looked extremely happy with herself.

"Now, it's time to graduate! Come with me, Tabitha! Better late than never! Mr. Karna and I shall show you a world of pleasures previously unkno-" FREEZE

Kirche was instantly encased in a giant block of ice before she could finish her sentence.

Tabitha replaced her wand to her belt while holding onto the book, and looked up at Karna.

With a simple nod, she murmured a single word while looking at Karna.

"...worried."

Karna was surprised. The petite girl saw more than he thought. While it was common for Karna to realize hidden emotions, it was rare for others to figure out his. Most people he interacted commonly said they couldn't understand what he thought.

It was rather refreshing.

"Yes." replied Karna.

"...talk. Louise." murmured Tabitha.

After speaking, Tabitha simply turned back, and started to walk away.

"Will she be all right?" asked Karna while looking at Kirche, still encased in ice.

"...Guiche." Tabitha spoke.

"I see." She truly saw more than others.

Karna couldn't hear the small murmur that came from the petite girl's lips after she put enough distance.

'...similar.'

* * *

Louise had a dream.

The scenes are vague. Foreign. She has never seen such landscape.

She sees herself standing inside a stone palace, with grandeur the likes of which she has never seen, even at her estate.

The skies are clear blue, the air is clear. All's right with the world.

Or so she thought.

She sees a single woman, not too much older than her by outward appearance, crying while holding a child.

"I did not want this! I did not!"

"How can I live my life like this? I am unmarried, yet you force this... this beast unto me!"

"His hair and skin are as pale as the evening moon. A monster. How is this abomination my child? How is he the child of *****?"

Louise could not hear the words, as they sounded blurred.

Strangely, the child's face is impossible to see. It's almost like a blank to her. Yet it does not feel unfamiliar.

"I did not ask for this. I did not..."

'An unwanted child.' Louise realizes.

"You are a curse, child." How can a mother say such things to her child? Seeing such ugliness from such a beautiful person was scaring her.

"You should never have been born. A calamity that will ruin my life." That's even more horrible.

"To kill you would be the best choice, but that would be staining my hands with blood in front of the gods." She's not even brave enough to do the deed herself.

"May the river take this accursed soul back into the cycle of life." The mother mutters, as she places the child's basket onto a river.

The dream continues.

The child is slowly floating down the river. The river is absolutely massive. If someone told her it was a lake, she'd believe it. The child is now crying. Crying because he is hungry. Crying because he wants someone to hold him. Crying because he wants warmth.

Louise now really wants to save the child. Cradle him in her arms. Say everything is all right.

However, she is powerless. She can't reach out. Soon, the child will drown, not having a chance to live his life. His existence will disappear, only having received hatred from the moment he was born.

'That's... too sad.' thought Louise.

* * *

Night settled on Halkegenia.

Louise woke up with tears in her eyes.. It seemed that she cried herself to sleep. She realized it was quite some time since she did such a shameful action. She had gotten used to it during her first years after realizing she had no aptitude for magic. She thought she steeled herself for insults, but being betrayed in such way hurt. Especially since her familiar could utilize such powerful magic.

How could he simply lie to his master with such a straightforward expression?

Was it fun mocking his useless master who couldn't even be better than her familiar?

"That familiar. To think he'd been playing with me all along!" Louise talked to herself.

"Master, if I accidentally caused harm to you in any form, allow me to apologize. It was not intentional."

She did not expect an answer.

To her surprise, her familiar was standing at a reasonable distance from her bed.

"What.. what are you doing here! Are you here to mock me again?" She recoiled in reflex.

"Master, I swear on my honor as a Kshatriya, that I have not lied to you." spoke Karna, attempting to persuade her.

"Liar! You said you couldn't use magic! Yet I saw you transfigure a golden armor in an instant! You used flame magic as well! I know the professor was lying about the flame elemental, so I know you're a human! You just wanted to mock the fact that I can't cast any magic!" Louise realized she was slightly rambling, but she didn't care. It was his fault for lying to her!

Suddenly, Karna understood. She can't use any magic? That proves why she didn't float during his summoning.

He guessed this is what the dream meant when 'saying a word too less.'

Karna's form flickered, and his twin blessings, Kavacha & Kundala, formed into existence.

"Do you mean this, master?" inquired Karna.

"Yes! If that's not magic, than I don't know what is!" spoke Louise in anguish.

Karna slowly grabbed her hand, and placed it upon the breastplate of Kavacha.

"What, what are you doing!" shouted Louise, her face slightly getting red.

"Master, can you not feel anything?" asked Karna.

"All I can feel is! ...wait." Louise felt something. It was something like a powerful... pulse. The armor was pulsing, underneath the hard, gold exterior. It felt almost... alive.

"This armor... is a gift from my father. I was born with it. It is no magic, but a divine miracle that proves my lineage as the proud son of the sun god." explained Karna.

"That... that sounds like heresy! There is but one god and he has no attribute! And even if you can explain your armor, what about that flame magic? Only high-level fire mages have fire resistance on par with what you've showed me, and you've showed me quite a lot!" spoke Louise, not quite satisfied with the explanation.

"It is my skill, Mana Burst-Flame. But that should have been..."

Something struck Karna as odd. Why does she lack so much information? Kavacha & Kundala are understandable, since they are phantasms and he did not (was not granted time to) explain, but most masters should be able to...

"Master. Can you perhaps see my status screen?" asked Karna.

"Eh? Status-what?" replied back Louise.

He should have known. How had Karna not noticed? He had an actual material body. That meant this was NOT a normal grail war. He wasn't sure if this even was a grail war. Maybe this is why Duryodhana said he was prone to misunderstandings.

"Status are simply your familiar's basic capabilities. Master, concentrate your Mana onto me, and see if you can gain anything." Karna stated. His masters always knew how to do this, but one person had to teach herself. This was what he learnt from it.

"Mana? You mean willpower? I-I'm not sure if I even have any." Louise gloomed, her previous anger slightly faded.

"Master, the moment you summoned me, it may as well confirmed that you're one of the greatest mages to ever exist. Have no worries." said Karna.

"!" Louise started getting red. 'Why does he have so much confidence!'

"Fine. I'll do it... just you know, all my spell attempts have been met with explosions, so don't blame me if something goes wrong." said Louise.

"Do not worry, for I assure you, this armor is more than enough for most magic."

"This... this spell should do it. Reveal!" shouted Louise.

That was when Louise's vision blurred into the weird images she saw during the duel.

"Wh-wha! I can't see! Where is this?" Louise started waving her arms in haphazard fashion on her bed.

"Master. Calm down. You're simply seeing them. You are still within your bed."

"I can't read what's written! Is that Albionese?"

Albionese? What?

"What's going on?" Shouted his master on her bed.

Karna saw her raising her still-held wand. "Ei!" she shouted.

*Explosion*

Karna was surprised by a sudden burst of air and sound, forcing him to step back.

Ah, So that's what she meant by 'explosions'. It wasn't a figure of speech.

The half of the room was now a mess. His bed(haystacks) were now flying everywhere in mayhem, and the clothes from the wardrobe was all messed up as well.

"Familiar! I can *cough* see *cough* something! *cough*" Louise shouted while coughing due to the smoke.

* * *

 _Louise could see a large board(?) covering her sight, filled with her familiar's picture and information._

[Class: *a*d***r]

[Picture] - _There was her familiar's picture, showing his body in full armor._

Alignment : Neutral Good

[Parameters]

Strength : B

Endurance : A

Agility : A

Mana : B

Luck : D

Phantasm : **EX**

 _Strength, Endurance, and Agility was obvious. Going by her familiar's previous statement, Mana means willpower. How does someone measure luck, though? And what is the Phantasm stat? What's EX? Did it mean high or low?_

[Skills]

Magic Resistance C : Ignores magics that utilize 2 or less verses. Cannot prevent High Thaumaturgy or Greater Rituals.

Riding A : All known vehicles and living beings bar those of Phantasmal to Divine class can be ridden with extreme efficiency.

Divinity A : As the son of the sun god Surya who became one with his being after death, Karna possesses high Divinity.

 _Again with the heresy? Also what does it mean by 'death'? What are High Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals?_

[Original Skills]

 **Discernment of the Poor A** : A natural, powerful insight granted by Karna's harsh life. It is the symbolization of Karna's being, who experienced everything from the lowest to the highest. This skill allows him to view the world just as it is. For most people, a single glance is enough to deduce their true nature.

 **Uncrowned Arms Mastery -** : Another symbolization of Karna's life, whose capabilities were never fully recognized by peers and enemies alike. To those who do not know his True Name, all his status and parameter rank will be viewed as one rank lower. It hides the identity of his true nature, as well as his alignment. This effect is ignored once Karna's true name is revealed.

 **Mana Burst(Flame) A** : Increase one's capabilities by enveloping one's actions with high-density Mana. Due to the nature of Karna's lineage, all Mana are converted to powerful flames.

[Cl*s* Sk*l*s]

 **The Left Hand of God EX** : When the user's body is touching a weapon directly, all knowledge on using the weapon is temporarily granted. The expertise of said weapon is forcibly boosted to rank of A during the time holding the weapon. The effect is ignored should the user's expertise be equal or higher than A.

 _Why is the heading blurred?_

[Phantasm]

 **Kavacha & Kundala [Oh Sun, become Armor] A** \- Type : Anti-Unit(Self) - Range : 0~1

The divine blessing of the sun god Surya, in material form. It takes the appearance of a full set of armor and an earring, and are composed of highly condensed sunlight. Their brightness far surpasses that of gold. For Karna, who was born with the armor and earrings and grew up with them, they are closer to his skin rather than armaments.

By the blessing of the unyielding light, all damage are nullified by 9/10 and grants the user high-speed regeneration.

Their current name is given by Karna, who calls them in his native language to honor their origins.

 **?[?] ?** \- Type : Anti-? - Range : ?~?

 **?[?] ?** \- Type : Anti-? - Range : ?~?

 **?[?] ?** \- Type : Anti-? - Range : ?~?

 _If he actually has that kind of combat capability, then he'd be stronger than some of the high-tier knights in the royal guard! Also, what are those blank slots?_

* * *

[Louise's room, Tristain Academy]

Louise had to admit. That cleared things a lot more than she initially thought. Though it equally brought just as many questions.

"Wait. Just who records these information and for what purpose? Are you some sort of an ancient living golem or something?" inquired Louise.

"In my world, there is a practice called the Grail War. Seven Masters compete to attain a wish-grant by summon ancient spirits of long-departed heroes and fighting in a brutal battle royale." Explained Karna briefly.

"You don't mean..." stuttered Louise in realization.

"I am a heroic spirit. The status page you just accessed is granted to Masters who summon them to help better understand their servant's capacities." Karna spoke.

"You... you're a long-departed hero?" Asked Louise, still incredulous.

"My life has long ended, yes. But I still exist. That is all there is to it, I believe." replied Karna.

"Wait... If I summoned you, then...?" started Louise, a slight fear crawling in her stomach.

"Highly unlikely. I have never heard of heroic spirits getting summoned into other worlds. I do not feel the presence of other containers and residual Mana that runs through the ground when a Grail is active, as well." Karna realized that his little master was catching on quick, despite him simplifying the explanations.

"Every answer you give me leaves me with two more questions. Container? Other worlds? You're not from this world?" asked Louise.

Her familiar replied. "Containers... are false bodies the Grail grants us to be summoned. And as for the world... I do not believe I am from here."

That was absolutely unbelievable to Louise. How does anyone even think of something like that? She almost dismissed him as a lunatic, but the status page she has just accessed showed her that her familiar wasn't completely crazy.

"After all, where I come from there is only a single moon."

Karna gave her a small smile.

"I... guess that explains the 'sun god' part." So that was it. If it was a different world altogether, it was possible it wasn't saved by the founder in the ancient times, Louise thought. Besides, who in their right mind would think there would be only one moon? The twin moons has blessed Halkegenia since the founder's times.

Understandable, but still unbelievable. Those who conduct heresy trials definitely won't believe it.

"I've got another question. This... Uncrowned Mastery or whatever skill. Just exactly what does it do? By my understanding, it just serves to make others belittle you below your actual capabilities." Asked Louise.

"In a normal grail war, where seven heroes are summoned, not knowing the opponent's parameters can be deadly. By deliberately making others look down on my martial prowess and status, my master and I can gain an advantage." Karna did not like this skill of his, honestly. The most honorable fight is one without deceit.

"So that's why everyone thought you were a commoner." realizes Louise.

"By your world's standards, I am one. I cannot utilize any magic."

"But if you can convert willpower into flames, aren't you technically casting magic?" Asked Louise.

"I see. I'm afraid we had some misunderstandings. From my homeland, Magic is something different. I simply learnt how to control my Mana, or willpower as you call it, via an ancient form of combat practice called the Brahmastra." explained Karna.

This whole adding another line after his sentence was working out. He was actually making a semi-long conversation with someone! Even if it was mostly about explanations.

"Brahi-what? Converting willpower to flames. That's basically magic!" insisted Louise. Maybe she should try learning it too, it might let her use magic!

"If you insist, master." said Karna, making a mental note to never let his little master near his ex-teacher, Parashurama under any circumstances. The 6th avatar of Vishnu probably wouldn't enjoy having his ultimate art get defined as 'magic'.

...

Silence set the room.

Karna was honestly used to it by now. It was simply his nature, he guesses.

...

"...familiar?" echoed a small voice from his master.

"Yes?" Karna replied.

"So it was a mi-misunderstanding." Louise spoke, with a tinge of shyness in her voice.

"I'm simply glad we managed to clear it up. I give you my apologies, master." said Karna.

'Why is he apologizing? This whole mishap was my fault.' thought Louise. There's no way she would admit it out loud, though.

"F-familiar! Since some... accident seem to have messed up your bed, I'll... I'll let you share mine tonight.!" said Louise a little louder than she intended.

"It's just tonight! Don't misunderstand, I'm simply taking responsibility for my familiar! It's back to normal with you tomorrow!" said Louise.

"Understood." said Karna. Shame, he liked the hay. It brought back old memories, and it wasn't exactly uncomfortable.

"You b-better not do anything strange, familiar! If you try to touch me, then you'll regret it!" Louise threatened with a slight blush on her face.

"Do not worry, master. I assure you such actions will never happen." replied Karna in perfectly earnest fashion.

His master's expression suddenly darkened.

"What! What do you mean by that! Are you saying that I'm not a-attractive?" shouted Louise indignantly.

And here he thought he was getting better at this communication thing.

"I believe you are earnest, charming, hardworking, and smart. Your facial features are also beautiful. I believe these traits qualify you as more than just 'attractive'." Karna replies without a single change in tone or expression.

"Ah... uu... wha" Louise searches for something to say while blushing. She did not expect that. How straightforward is this guy!

"I...I know that! I didn't need to hear them from you!" Louise felt more happy than she has ever had during her school days, but of course, she will never admit it.

"Of course. A woman of your caliber generally causes tournaments between nations to prevent turmoil in gaining your favor, after all." Karna states, remembering Draupadi and the whole Pandava brothers shenanigan. That ended with the entire Pandava brothers sharing Draupadi together, but that's probably besides the point.

"Hm... Hmph! At least you seem to realize your master's greatness!" said Louise, puffing her (rather limited) chest proudly.

'Getting praised like this every once in a while isn't so bad.' Louise thought.

"Though, I believe master should be a little bit more honest. Good control of emotions are necessary for a great lady. Simply throwing a tantrum like a spoiled child whenever you do not obtain your current desire is a reason for failure."

Ouch, his criticisms are as bitter as his complements are sweet.

Karna again gives a small smile.

"However, if you can master your control, I assume you will grow to be an outstanding person."

"There are plenty of time after all. Your age is currently 13, no?"

CRACK

Something came off.

"I'm 16!" shouted Louise, anger re-igniting.

Even [Discernment of the Poor A] fails sometimes.

"It's because of m-m-m-my c-chest, isn't it?" Louise murmured in anguish.

"Well, yes. But your overall figure was also taken into account." spoke Karna nonchalantly.

Steaming sounds started to be heard.

"Y-you!"

"Is anything wrong, master?" asked Karna

"Y-you perverted familiar! Get out!" shouted Louise.

"As you wish." said Karna as he closed the door behind him.

Louise drew up her covers and curled herself into a ball.

"That perverted familiar... he was sizing up my body when I wasn't looking... What a lecherous familiar."

Though, she honestly didn't feel too bad about it. There was something vaguely reassuring about her familiar.

"Also... he said I had potential."

No one ever told her that before. Not even her parents. It wasn't magic related, but still.

* * *

At Tristain Academy of Magic, they had a specific ground to house some of the larger, unhousable familiars.

Karna made sure to note the location.

Within the top of the provided hay, Karna made himself comfortable among the few familiars that were already sleeping.

However, there weren't that many familiars around. Most masters consider their familiars partners for life, and they try to sleep in the same room as them if possible.

There was a large horse that was fast asleep on the hay. He decided to place himself next to it.

He excelled at dealing with horses, since he worked with them from a young age while helping his stepfather.

The horse seemed too fat to want to move, though. It seems like a waste, since it looks like a pretty good breed.

While he was spending time pondering various things by himself, he heard a voice.

"No! Iruruku wants to sleep with big sister!" says a rather shrill voice.

"...punishment." said another voice - or whisper - he recognized.

"Iruruku promise she won't blow your books away! But you were ignoring me too much, big sister! Iruruku wants to play with big sister!" speaks the voice again.

When Tabitha somehow drags a dragon at least 10 times larger than herself to the keeping grounds, Karna and Tabitha's eyes meet.

"No! Not this place! Iruruku hates this place!" blurted the dragon.

'It talks.' Karna noted.

"Oops." said the dragon, noticing that it just gave itself away.

Tabitha is now looking at the dragon with a rather exasperated expression, even though it was hard to notice with her emotionless features.

"...secret." Tabitha told Karna. Rhyme Dragons were exceedingly rare, and she really didn't want to bring any attention to herself.

"Noted." replied the demigod. If someone wanted a secret kept, no way was he going to interfere with it.

The small girl looked at Karna with the slightest hint of curiosity.

"...sleep, here?"

"Yes."

"...come."

"Very well."

"Iruruku will come too!" said the dragon cheerfully.

"...stay." was Tabitha's cold reply as the dragon scrunched itself like an abandoned puppy.

It was... a strange sight to see indeed.

Karna wondered what business the girl might have with him. Whatever it was did not matter. He would aid those who needed his assistance without exception.

Besides, he was indebted to the girl. Her advice proved incredibly useful while conversing with his master. Even though he still didn't know what made her so angry at the end.

Tabitha led Karna into a room, and unlocked the door.

"...enter." she spoke.

When Karna entered the room, he found a normal, average room with neatly stacked books on most shelves.

Tabitha pulled out a blanket from a wardrobe and placed it slightly besides her bed.

She simply pointed at it, and climbed upon the bed.

"I graciously accept your hospitality." said Karna, smiling as he made himself comfortable in the makeshift bed.

This world had more kindness than he thought.

With a whisk of Tabitha's wand, the lights made themselves disappear, and the night continued.

* * *

Louise was dreaming.

Unfortunately, it was a continuation of her previous dream.

She really didn't want to see the poor child die, abandoned by his cruel mother.

The child in the basket was crying. He was crying loudly, as if he wanted to live. It was as if he was calling for help.

However, he had flowed all the way to the poor area. Louise could see that most of the people living around these areas already had enough trouble simply gluing their own mouths together.

No one bothered to notice the child.

Louise felt herself tearing up. Was the world always this cruel?

The child's cries started getting slowly weak. And weaker. And even weaker.

At one point, it disappeared.

She simply wanted to wake up now. This was beyond her mental capacity. It was too much despair for her to handle.

However, she would not stop looking at the basket. Even if no one in the world would help him, even if she can't help him, even if this is just a dream. It was her duty as a noble to at least be with the poor child until the very end. Even if she was but a specter to him, at least she will at be with him in his final moments.

However, that was when she saw the sunset.

The sun was slowly setting, and due to the pre-evening light and the clear water of the river, it looked as if it was enveloping the basket in its warm light.

 **"Unblessed child of mine, this world is of poverty, pain, and regret. Surely the rightful action to take as your father is to take you to my throne."** spoke a voice, both ancient and powerful. Louise's body shook just by listening to its tone.

 **"If you live, you will undoubtedly save many. Yet, are they worth saving? Look! See how no one, NO ONE among millions has even bothered a glance in your direction! The world is rotten, beyond help. An eternal existence atop the heavens is your place. YOUR rightful place."** the voice continued.

However, when the sun met the little child in the basket, the child...

Simply smiled.

Smiled as in acceptance of the life that it was given.

Smiled as if to disagree, and that beauty still existed in humanity.

After all - it was the most beautiful smile Louise has seen.

When the sun finally met the boy, she saw a light. A bright light that made her flinch in its power.

 **"If that is your will, my child, then live. The horrible world will scar you. It will take away your birthright, your weapons, capabilities, and everything you hold dear. Yet, if you must continue, then I bestow my blessings. May your short time here be filled with happiness."** the voice sounded far more serene now.

When the sun fully set, the basket was slowly drifting towards the riverbank.

She saw a rather dirt ridden but honest-looking charioteer grab the boy from the basket.

When the charioteer smiled, the pale, white haired boy also smiled.

That night, Louise would sleep well. More well than she has done in years.

* * *

[Side Short #1 : Kirche]

Kirche had finally melted away the block of ice using her fire magic.

Her familiar, Flame helped as well.

"C-cold! To think that Tabitha was the jealous type... " She murmured while shivering.

She had hoped to spend some amazing 'quality time' with Karna and Tabitha, but it seemed that Tabitha wanted him for herself!

In her opinion, that was great as well! Wanting to have a man all to herself was natural after all. As a loyal friend, she must now support her friend's first(?) love to the fullest!

Watching passion ignite in others was just as interesting as igniting your own!

Kirche happily set herself to find her petite friend as an idea came to her.

She's going to enjoy passion in no time!

* * *

[Side Short #2 : Guiche]

When he woke, his body felt like lead. He couldn't move. When he tried, his chest burst into tremendous pain.

"Wh-where am I?" he asked with gritted teeth. He was a proud son of the Gramont family. He will NOT scream like a little girl!

He hears a familiar voice. "Guiche! You're alive! I didn't think you'd come to this early!"

His vision is blurred but he can make out her blonde curls just fine.

"Montmorency?" He asked.

"Who else, stupid Guiche!"

"Ah, that snarky voice which is *cough* so scalding yet so beautiful... It is you, Montmorency!" said Guiche, wheezing.

He readied himself for another snark, but was met with a hug instead.

"Why, just why in heaven's name would you challenge a raging flame elemental! You almost got yourself killed! I've been so worried!" said Montmorency in tears.

"M-montmorency my dear! Stop, the burns, the burns!" Guiche shouted in pain.

"You deserve this pain! For making me worry so much! For making everyone worry so much!" shouted Montmorency as she broke off and dashed off, but not before giving his burn a quick slap.

The force wasn't much, but it hurt like he's never known pain before.

'I know I deserve every bit of this pain, Monmon, I know...' thought Guiche, again gritting his teeth.

* * *

[Side Shorts #3 : Jean Colbert ]

Professor Jean Colbert was a man of research.

He wasn't like this in the past, but he has left his dark days behind. He is now using all his remaining time in this world to help raise the new generation, as well as attempting to find how the world clicks.

But today he was grateful for his past experiences. If it weren't for his past (rather futile, he must admit)attempts to locate the fire elemental to boost his own power, he probably wouldn't have been able to come up with that cover-up story in such a short time.

But who would have thought the familiar would get into trouble so quickly?

Back on topic, his current undergoing research was on a certain legendary familiar, only recorded in the eldest of tomes dating back to the Founder's time.

However, if the strange familiar is truly the legendary Gandalfr, the Left Hand of God, then Ms. Louise must be...

Not everyone is going to believe his flame elemental cover-up story. Not for long, anyways.

He had to find more information about him quick.

It definitely was interesting!

* * *

Phew. That's it for today, folks.

 **In case you were wondering why Louise thinks Karna would be on par with the royal knights** , it's because her idea of parameters are not really corresponding with the status. Think of her using a wrong scale to calculate them. Her idea is that a normal, well built man is A, while in reality, D is already superhuman(crushing solid bedrock with your bare fists with D in Strength) according to Word of God. That explains things a lot, right?

I couldn't live up to my promise since I didn't hit 10k words, but this was the perfect place to cut. Otherwise the timeline for the side shorts would have been completely haphazard, and I wouldn't have been able to end it with Louise's dream.

No, I didn't get Eresh. It's probably why this chapter's been delayed a few days. I've always considered myself a man who has control over his emotions, but that illusion was broken when I started Fate/Grand Order.

I'm drowning in the Dead Sea here. Most of the salt is from my tears, of course.

I got spooked by Ozymandias instead, and I'm more than satisfied with one of the best characters in fate, both storywise and gameplay.

 **Replies to reviews starting now!**

To start off, I'd like to thank all those people who've left a message supporting me. That was a lot of reviews for such a short chapter. Again, I hope you stay with me on this Karna train until either I die or complete this. The wheels are NOT going to fall off, I promise.

I can't specifically add my replies to everyone since there's so many, so I'll be answering the questions you've all asked me generally. Do not worry - I've definitely read every single one of them.

First, for those of you who were wondering **why everyone was stupid enough to treat Karna as a commoner** , I hope your question got answered this chapter.

I'm a huge canon freak, and when Fate/Extra CCC explained the skill Uncrowned Arms Mastery, I just knew I had to incorporate it into the fiction. Congratz to everyone who noticed the awkwardness on the whole 'commoner' thing, though. You have sharp eyes. It was intentional, but I wasn't sure if I pulled it off well.

It fits perfectly as well in Karna's character as well. He'd never really bother correcting others' assumptions too, since (he thinks) going by Halkegenia standards, he's not a noble. His pride as a Kshatriya is still there, but it's honestly more warrior-inclined than nobility-inclined.

Second, **Tsunashi777** , as for your question of **whether he has all the knowledge a grail generally gives him**... well, at the time he's got most of them. As for why(since it's not a grail war), it will be revealed in the future. Stay with us!

Third, **Dxhologram** asked me **if Karna is in his human form, or his heroic spirit form**. My answer is neither. He's currently **materialized**. To simplify, like Gilgamesh from Fate route, but without the influence of the corrupted grail. Also, for his bow and chariot, I'm sad to say they're not going to be having much story action. The reason is because I want to write this story with canon in mind, but Vijaya and his chariot aren't revealed in the official materials yet.

Next, onto the **balancing issues**.  
Many of you have addressed the combat balance between Karna and the cast of ZnT.  
The answer is that **I don't plan on balancing them at all!**  
Remember those times you wished somehow, this long drawn battle, while nice, would be curbstomped for once? And not by some random Mary-Sue-author-self-insert that makes you cringe more than Sasuke did during his teenage years? This is the kind of story you're looking for.  
Karna is canonically a LOT stronger than most of the ZnT cast, and as an avid follower to canon stuff, I plan on keeping it that way. Besides, the fight scenes aren't going to be the challenge for Karna in this fiction. That's not to say they won't be exciting. I promise to make them as satisfying as possible!

There are those of you who didn't enjoy my Alaya's personality, but that was kinda intentional. Again, it will be revealed in the later chapters on why it's acting like Matou Shinji with PMS.

 **angelvan105** asked me whether Karna is taking the place of Saito, and the question is yes. He wasn't summoned as a servant, but a full familiar, just like Saito was.

For **Indigo One** 's question, yes! Brahmastra eye beams are Karna's trademark at this point(?) and I plan on having him shoot the damn thing multiple times.

 **In regards to pairings** , who knows? If I blurt something out here it's not gonna be fun, right? I may not pair anyone at all even. Karna's great as a big-brother figure as well, you know?

Also, thanks to **miauzhang** for pointing out the Vasusena error. I originally tended to incorporate Karna using an alias, one of his many other names, but it was scrapped. I guess I didn't proofread enough.


End file.
